leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ErdamonPL/Frigus - the Frozen Element
|alttype = |date = 14.10.13 |rangetype = Melee |health = 90 |attack = 30 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 500 (+81) |mana = 200 (+ 44) |damage = 54 (+ 2.875) |range = 125 |armor = 10 (+ 2) |magicresist = 30 (+ 1.25) |attackspeed = 0.575 (+ 2%) |healthregen = 6.0 (+ 0.6) |manaregen = 4.0 (+ 0.8) |speed = 335 }} Frigus, the Frozen Element is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Frigus calls powers of Ice winds and buffs or debuffs selected target depending on if target was enemy or ally. |description2 = Targeted enemy takes magic damage and gets slowed for 2 seconds |description3 = Targeted ally receives a defensive shield that consumes damage for 5 seconds, also, Frigus consumes half of stacks of Ice shield which grants shielded ally additional armor depending on how many stacks Frigus consumed.* * Understandable version: For example, if Frigus consumed 2 stacks of Ice shield, ally will get 6/8/10/12/14/16 additional armor |leveling= % |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 650 }} From now on, Ice shield deals damage per second to enemies affected by Ice shield's attack speed debuff. |description2= Frigus empowers Snowstorm increasing it's damage and range by 50%, also, enemies affected by Snowstorm are slowed for 1 second after leaving Snowstorm. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana per second |range= 600 (Upon activation) }} Frigus sends out Frozen missle in a line, which deals damage to first enemy it hits. Hit enemy takes magic damage and gets stunned for 1.75 seconds. Stunned target also causes all nearby enemy targets to get affected by Snowstorm regardless if Frigus is near them or not for 3 seconds. * Missile speed: 1500 |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 1000 }} Frigus creates magical chains of ice and binds himself with 3 nearest enemies. After 1.5 seconds, Frigus pulls all binded enemies to him and stuns them for 1 second. This abillity deals damage when chains are beind created and when targets are pulled. Chains are broken when distance between target and Frigus will exceed 1000 units. If binded targets are affected by snowstorm, they take more damage from abillites |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 500 }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Only Frigus seems to know where he came from to this world. When he was seen by Valoran for the first time he looked like as he looks like now, Giant made out of ice. He says that he came from the previous part of the cycle, but nobody knew what he is talking about, so Frigus decided to tell his story. In his times, he was the great mage controling the magic of ice, he was respected by people from his tribe, because he protected them from danger coming out from Winter. He pushed away cold of the night, and let people live in warm envoirment. One day Frigus went on a journey to increase his power, to become even more powerful. He was doing researches of the spot which he considered as a good place to possess this kind of power. Unfortunately, when Frigus started the ritual, it get even worse. His skin was being covered in ice and he couldn't do anything about this, this force consumed his soul and left corpse behind. Frigus considered himself as a dead, he saw what happened next, huge snowstorms, dark clouds covered the sky, nothing could save people living there. Before everything turned back to normal many centuries passed, and Frigus's soul was finally freedomed. His body turned into a giant piece of ice with limbs and face. When Frigus was watching this whole disaster he understood that it's not the first time, that's how it should be, this world makes place for new beeings with it's own, violent ways. Now Frigus travels over Valoran, to send the message, most important message in the history of the land. Quotes ;Upon Selection *"The Ice... it will consume us all... " ;Attacking *"You cannot stop this..." *"This is just the beginning of the end" *"Time for last will" *"The end is coming..." *"Everything will freeze" *"Everything covered in ice..." *"It happened before, and it will happen again..." *"I'm just an omen of what will happen" ;Movement *"Beware the watchers..." *"This power... it's not meant for me" *"You have to destroy me!" *"Will this really end up like this?" *"Ice's harvest is coming" *"Will the cycle be unbroken?" *"Nobody knows how to break the cycle..." *"We cannot do nothing" *"This whole war... it's just pointless" ;Joke *"Is this really time for this?" *"There are higher priorities" *"When this world will end, it won't be so funny..." ;Taunt *"You deserve to die" *"May the ice consume you!" *"You can die... i don't care..." ;When Casting Frozen Element's Wrath *"This.. IS ONLY THE BEGINNING" *"I'm only... PREPARING YOU" *"The real ending... WILL BE WORSE" ;When Taunting *"Not even you can stop this" *"You won't be saved" *"There will be no safe place, when the world will end" ;When Taunting *"Unity won't save us" *"You cannot stop what's inevitable" *"The cycle is unbroken, and you cannot change it" ;When Taunting *"Your strength is not enough" *"Both of you will die" *"Bristle cannot outrun death, cold... painful... death" ;When Taunting other champions coming from the Freljord *"You may know everything about ice, but ice knows all your weaknesses" *"Your life begun in ice, and it will end in ice" *"None can stop the cycle..." Change Log Author's Comments Another rework of my previous (first ;-;) custom champion. Oh, the times when I didn't know how to use templates... Do remember, when uploading pictures to a wikia, to use the format Yourname_FileName.jpg (no brackets) ;Teh Awesum Work * Leon - the Young Spark * Feeghal - Eyes of the Depths * Marten - the Outlawed Sheriff * Naadir - the Grim Reaper * Sinitar - the Anti-Mage * Jitsy - the Miner's Pride * Spectre - the Phantom * Lucy - the Guardian Angel ATTENTION PLEASE As you can see, topic about Feeghal (my previous custom champion) is currently one of the most popular blog posts! (4th place) Thank you for your support and your feedback, I hope that Riot Games finally will implement one of my champions into the game ;-; Category:Custom champions